Seis brasas
by Ledayy
Summary: Era estúpido decirle a la policía lo que vi segundos antes de que aquel árbol comenzara a quemarse. Era algo más amorfo todavía que Tennesse quien disfrutaba saludarme de lejos, incluso en vida. Era como una sombra oscura que se ciñó sobre el árbol, segundos después comenzó a arder. Cryle.
1. I La sombra ardiente

**Se que me he perdido por mucho tiempo por aquí en South Park pero es por una falta de inspiración sobre esta serie que a penas logro superar. Les traigo esta pequeña historia serán entre seis y siete capítulos, tómenlo como mi disculpa. Prometo subir pronto un nuevo capítulo de Husos Horarios pero de verdad ya no he encontrado motivos para seguir subiendo algo aquí. Espero que puedan recordarme porque debo seguir escribiendo sobre South Park. **

**Este en mi primer Cryle, me gustó la pareja que hacían Craig y Kyle en esta historia. Pero creo que también habrá otra.**

**En esta historia hay varios OC pero creo que les agradaran. También se hace mención a mi fic "Martes 13" es como una continuación. Algo que pasó un año después de aquella historia. **

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Seis brasas **

**I**

**La sombra ardiente**

Simplemente pensar en eso me provoca un escalofrío todavía. Ha pasado un año y todos parecen haberlo olvidado. Todos, excepto yo claro, han logrado continuar con su vida. No es como si me hubiera estancado o estuviera trastornado. Simplemente no puedo evitar pasar por ahí sin que un escalofrío recorra mi columna y el miedo inunde mis pupilas. Sacudí la cabeza, al tiempo que soltaba mis libros por error. Las hojas se regaron por todas partes, incluyendo mis preciados dibujos. Me apresuré a agruparlos, antes de que alguien los viera y se diera cuenta de mi estado mental. Arrojé todo a mi mochila, no sé porque tengo esa maña de cargar todo en mis brazos. Como si me protegiera ¿De qué? Si, como dije antes, sé que no volverá a hacerme daño. A hacernos daño. Corrí a mi siguiente clase, aunque algo me decía que la maestra no llegaría. Abrí el libro que estaba leyendo y me senté en el piso, al lado de la puerta del salón. No había nadie en el pasillo, todos estaban en clase. Levanté la cabeza y vi un letrero en las puertas. "No habrá clase de Ciencias Sociales I, favor de entregar el trabajo en sala de maestros". Bufé molesto, me levanté, sacudí un poco mi ropa y caminé hacia la sala de maestros. Si tan solo esta mochila no me pesara tanto, sentía que mi hombro se me caería de un momento a otro.

—Kyle — Escuché detrás de mi — Kyle ¡Espera!

Cuando me giré me topé con el rostro agitado de Kenneth. El chico rubio luchaba por recuperar al aliento. En cuanto se sintió mejor me mandó una mirada de reproche y golpeó ligeramente mi hombro. Le devolví el golpe, no tenía humor para reclamos, y muchos menos ese día.

— ¡Llevo gritándote desde la entrada! Parecías zombi caminando así, y luego sin audífonos. La gente comenzará a decir que estás mal de la cabeza. No hay manera en que no me hayas escuchado, todos volteaban mientras gritaba ¡Menos tú!

—No te oí — le espeté — Además ¿Desde cuándo me buscas con tanta insistencia? Durante las clases apenas y volteas a verme

—Eso es por… — dijo Kenny mirando por encima de mi hombro, giré y vi a lo lejos a Leopold "Butters" Stoch — de todas maneras, si te hablo en clases me ignoras, es más importante lo que dice el maestro que cualquier cosa que te vaya a decir

—Si al menos hablaras de algo que no sea pornografía — mascullé con ganas de irme y dejarlo con sus problemas — tengo prisa Kenneth

—Tienes hora libre, no me engañas Kyle, tú nunca llegas tarde — dijo con altivez, como si hubiera sacado diez en un examen de matemáticas

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Dije sin recordar para nada los modales que mi madre me enseñó a golpes y gritos — no voy a pasarte la tarea de física si eso es lo que buscas

—Para tu información, me pasé toda la tarde haciéndola, lo que…

—Por Dios, oficialmente se va a acabar el mundo ¿Qué sigue? ¿Butters ofreciéndose como una puta? — bromeé, pero por la cara que puso supe que no le dio nada de gracia mi chiste

—Supongo que te enterarás tarde o temprano — dio por terminada la conversación McCormick, alejándose muy molesto por el pasillo

— ¿Enterarme? ¡Kenny! ¿Enterarme de qué?

—Tal vez si suplicas de rodillas te diga — dijo con una lascivia para nada extraña en su voz

Me di la vuelta y me alejé, para anda me humillaría ante semejante persona. Tendría que preguntarle a mí, ya nombrado, "amigo de reemplazo". Di vuelta a la izquierda a final del pasillo y casi choco con él. Craig me sostuvo a tiempo para que no me callera. Alzó una ceja, era tan raro no verme en clase. En cambio él se corría todas las materias posibles, estaba al límite de sus faltas y no se preocupaba para nada. Pocos entenderán porqué escogí a Craig como amigo de reemplazo, simplemente porque sé que es la única persona capaz de soportar mi mal genio. Desde que entré a la preparatoria me he distanciado del Stan, las peleas se han hecho demasiado frecuentes y Craig nunca me ha criticado mis obsesivas conductas con los estudios. Así como yo tampoco he criticado su nulo interés por su futuro.

— ¿A dónde vas Craig? — le pregunté mientras él sacaba un cigarro de su mochila, estoy seguro que escogió esta escuela, no por su nivel; si no porque le permiten fumar en los pasillos a los alumnos

—Sabes que nunca voy a ningún lado — respondió dándole una calada a su cigarro

—Excepto cuando vas por Tweek a su salón — no sé por qué, pero ese comentario sonó más como un reclamo. Al parecer surtió efecto, porque Craig miró el piso un poco triste — ¿Me acompañas a sala de maestros?

— ¿Vas a lamerle el culo a alguno de esos profesores que se niegan a darte el diez perfecto?

Le saqué el dedo. Sí, era una mala maña aprendida de él. Pero oigan, no me juzguen sin saber la historia completa. Seguramente recordaran algo que pasó el año anterior, un martes 13 desafortunado en que me regresaron un trabajo. En ese momento yo pensé que eso era lo peor que podía pasarme en la escuela, pero estaba terriblemente equivocado. Todos eran ciegos a lo que yo vi, todos excepto Craig Tucker.

—Te está saludando — me dijo le improviso mi amigo de reemplazo

Giré la cabeza y lo vi. La figura pálida y un poco amorfa tenía, lo que parecía una mano, levantada hacia mí. No me hizo gracia el comentario. Le di la espalda y caminé por el pasillo unos cuantos pasos antes de que otra figura traslúcida se detuviera justo frente a mí. Podría reconocerle hasta con los ojos cerrados. Ese frío lo conocía.

—Hazte a un lado, Peter — murmuré para que nadie más escuchara

— ¿Quién está hablando solo? — preguntó Tucker muerto de la risa

Peter Pentski, uno de los desafortunados jóvenes muertos en aquel accidente un año atrás. Casi no me topé con él cuando estaba vivo pero recordaba sus anteojos de fondo de botella y su extraño tic de su labio cada vez que se ponía nervioso. No podía hablarme, y tampoco era como si yo quisiera escucharle. Craig puso una mano en mi hombro, haciéndome estremecer ¿Comienzan a adivinar los motivos por los que me alejé de Stan? A él no le hizo gracia saber que podía hablar con los muertos ¿Quién dijo algo de hablar? Yo solo los veo caminar por ahí como pequeñas manchas blancas que seguramente los que tienen problemas en la vista ven a diario.

—Deja de hacerte pendejo, Kyle — susurró Craig con ese tono serio que utilizaba siempre que hablábamos de nuestra condición — sabes que no siguen aquí porque quieres ¿Por qué mejor no los ayudas?

—Claro — exclamé ofendido — ¿Por qué no ayudarle a seis alumnos a encontrar la luz?

Algunos estudiantes voltearon a verme, había hablado demasiado alto. Miré el piso sintiéndome como un idiota. Jodido Craig Tucker.

—No sé tú, pero siempre he tenido ganas de que uno de ellos me dirija la palabra ¿Seguro que no deseas hablar de algo, Pentski? — le preguntó al fantasma

Peter solo alzó los hombros. Seguramente no recordaba ni su nombre. Hemos visto toda clase de programas sobre este tema y todos están más pendejos que la realidad. Si fuera tan sencillo mandar a alguien a la luz ya lo habríamos hecho. Craig lo ha intentado. Quiso hacer hablar a Henderson, Tennesse y ahora a Pentski.

— ¿Por qué no intentas primero con la chica? — Pregunté en susurro — Seguramente podrás convencer a Kinston con tus encantos varoniles

—Kinston era lesbiana

¿Qué? Craig oficialmente ha perdido la cabeza.

—No sé qué demonios hacías tú durante las horas libres. Pero yo alcancé a convivir un poco con ese grupito extraño

Era verdad. Eran un grupo muy extraño. Todos se sentaban en los últimos asientos, se juntaban debajo de un árbol gigantesco cuyas ramas cubrían cualquier acción que cometieran. Eran seis, como ya he dicho. Peter Pentski, Lauren Kinston, Henry Henderson, Terry Tennesse, Maurice Maxter y Lester Flichter. Todos se acababan de mudar de distintas escuelas del país, seguramente por eso se llevaron de maravilla. Aquel día, iban a llevar a cabo una extraña ceremonia de la amistad. Los había escuchado de casualidad planearla en la biblioteca. Al principio, cuando le conté esto la policía los tacharon de satánicos. Pero no encontraron la menor evidencia de que llevaran a cabo algún ritual extraño. Solo se entregaron cartas y regalitos. Un simple intercambio más entre amigos.

Era estúpido decirle a la policía lo que vi segundos antes de que aquel árbol comenzara a quemarse. Era algo más amorfo todavía que Tennesse quien disfrutaba saludarme de lejos, incluso en vida. Era como una sombra oscura que se ciñó sobre el árbol, segundos después comenzó a arder. Las llamas alcanzaron algunos locales comerciales que estaban cruzando la calle. Muchos heridos, seis muertos. Los seis alumnos que no salieron corriendo de ahí despavoridos.

—Muy bien, Pentski — dijo Craig con determinación — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquel día?

Pude ver con claridad como el rostro de Pentski se desfiguraba del terror hasta finalmente desaparecer. Solté un bufido ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese pendejo preguntar algo así de la nada?

—Voy a dejar un trabajo — dije finalmente — el estúpido profesor de sociales volvió a faltar. Nunca vienen cuando de verdad me preparo mentalmente para su clase

—Te dije que era un cabrón

— ¿Cómo comencé a hablarte? — pregunté de improviso. La verdad no lo recordaba. O no lo quería recordar

Craig esbozó una tétrica sonrisa. Todo me regresaba a aquel día.

Cuando el incendio empezó yo estaba cerca del árbol. Leyendo tranquilamente, vi la sombra, vi el inicio de las llamas. Pero me quedé estático, creyendo que los chicos saldrían despavoridos. No lo hicieron. El miedo se quedó clavado en mis pupilas, el temblor recorrió mi columna y cuando estaba por desplomarme algo me detuvo. Era Craig, quien había corrido desde el otro lado del patio con intenciones de ayudarles. Pero en cuando me tocó, las llamas hicieron imposible a cualquier ser vivo sobrevivir. Se quedó quieto, viendo con impotencia como morían esos seis chicos. Éramos los únicos presentes. Las clases se estaban dando como de costumbre, él se corrió matemáticas, yo no tuve biología y rechacé la invitación de mis compañeros de salir de la escuela a recorrer el centro comercial cercano. Preferí leer cercano a ese árbol.

—No tengas miedo — escuché su ahogada voz sin poder despegar mis ojos de las llamas

— ¿Cómo no tenerlo?

Así nos comenzamos a hablar.

— ¿Qué fue esa sombra? — regresé al presente con ese comentario. Tucker, me lo he preguntado durante muchas noches de insomnio

—Todo pasa por algo — me repetí por millonésima vez. Sé que es una excusa estúpida pero no encontraba otra

—Pues entonces, veamos qué podemos hacer por estas pobres almas

—Eres un cabrón — mascullé empujando la puerta de la sala de maestros

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo había llegado hasta ahí. Dejé el trabajo en la mesa junto con todos los demás. Craig se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndome el paso. Creo que ya le di demasiadas largas a este asunto. Muy en el fondo yo también quiero saber que pasó aquel terrible día. Solté un suspiro que Craig interpretó como la victoria. Durante mucho tiempo no pude dormir, me despertaba con miedo y me ponía a dibujar lo que soñé. Esos dibujos podrían ser la clave en la cruzada que íbamos a emprender.

—De acuerdo — dije al mismo tiempo que otra voz

Kenneth empujó a Craig y se plantó ahora él en el marco. Tenía en ceño fruncido, rendido.

—Stanley tiene un nuevo novio — soltó de improviso

— ¿Y a mi qué? — contesté fríamente

—Es tu hermano

* * *

**De verdad les agradecería que dejaran un review. Voy a explorar algunos temas polémicos y necesito saber su opinión para continuar con esto o de plano ya no volver a subir nada. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **


	2. II Las leyes del libro negro

**Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews. Me han ayudado a recuperar la inspiración. Armé un poco mejor la historia y se la platiqué a mis mejores amigos y ellos la aprobaron. Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo. **

**A partir de este cap habrá un versículo de la biblia relacionado con el tema que se va a tratar. Pueden comprobarlo si quieren, marco exactamente de donde lo saqué. **

**Por fin la tan esperada reacción de Kyle sobre la relación de su hermano con Stan. Nunca pensé escribir un StanxIke pero aquí quedaron muy bien. Lo siento, no pude evitar meter a Georgie en todo esto.**

**También incluyo un poema que yo hice, espero que les guste, nunca he sido muy buena con los poemas pero creo que este encierra muy bien la historia. **

**Ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**II**

**Las leyes del libro negro**

"_Yavé dijo a Moisés: 'Sube a lo más alto del cerro y detente allí. Yo te daré unas tablas de piedra con la enseñanza y los mandamientos que tengo escritos en ellas a fin de que las enseñes al pueblo" Éxodo 24:12_

Stanley estaba sentado en la biblioteca en completa tranquilidad. Hojeando un libro del cual no alcancé a leer su nombre. Tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro que se ensanchó cuando su celular vibró en la mesa de madera anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Lo vi sujetar el aparato infernal y sonreír todavía más. La sangre me hirvió, conocía el remitente. Entré al lugar con las manos apretadas. Él levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa se borró, supongo que vio el humo que salía de mis orejas o las chispas que aventaban mis ojos pero el punto fue que le jodí el día. Qué más da. Él se jodió a mi hermanito.

—Kyle — susurró ocultando rápidamente el celular

—No te molestes — le espeté — ya sé con quién te mandas mensajes. También sé por qué has estado más feliz que de costumbre

Stan se mordió el labio inferior. Abrió la boca pero le impedí hablar levantando la mano de improviso. No era la seña normal para callar a alguien, era como si un ser invisible me hubiera tomado la mano y la estirara con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo. Pues esa fuerza extraña se llamaba Maurice Maxter. Sus ojos verdes brillaron encima de mi cabeza y su poderosa mano se aferró más a mi brazo ¿Desde cuándo podían tocarme? No pude disimular la sorpresa, Craig si lo logró, acercándose de dos zancadas, recuperando mi miembro.

—Carajo, Maxter — masculló casi inaudible

—Lo amo — soltó Stanley de improviso

¿Amarlo? ¡¿Amarlo?! Le partiré la cara.

Craig me leyó el pensamiento. Me sostuvo de la chaqueta y me fue imposible avanzar más que dos pasos, Stan se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento ¿Cuándo pensaba contármelo el estúpido cabrón?

—Lamento no haberte creído — dijo Stan bajando la mirada

¿Por qué me cambia de tema este jodido cabrón? Además ¿No me creía qué?

—Ike me contó que no mentías — ¡Y se atreve a meter a mi hermano! — pero comprende que asimilar una confesión como esa, no es muy sencillo en realidad. Lo que levantó tu brazo ¿Fue uno de los fantasmas?

Ahora si le entendí. Me detuve en seco, olvidando por dos segundos el hecho de que me había traicionado al meterse con Ike. Me creía ¿Después de tacharme de loco y alejarse de mi precisamente por eso, me sale con que ya me cree?

—Vete a la mierda — le contesté haciendo que la bibliotecaria abriera los ojos de par en par. Supongo que jamás me había escuchado decir una mala palabra, mucho menos en un lugar como la biblioteca donde debes estar más callado que los fantasmas que me acosan, nos acosan

—Mira Marsh — se metió Craig — ¿Por qué no mejor dejas las cosas enfriarse un poco?

— ¡Voy a matar a Ike! — dije decidido caminando a zancadas, cruzando la puerta y avanzando por el pasillo chocando con Pentski por error

Chocar fue un decir, porque en realidad solo le atravesé, pero no me agradaba hacer eso. Te dejan una especie de funda transparente y pegajosa que hace que se te hielen los huesos. Sentí como mi columna se congelaba y casi podía ver mi aliento debido al frío que me asaltó. Craig soltó una sonora carcajada al verme así. Maldito cabrón, haré que Kinston y Henderson le atraviesen al mismo tiempo a ver si le gusta. No me di cuenta cuando me acerqué a él y lo sostuve del cuello a pesar de ser varios centímetros más bajo. Mi nariz casi tocaba la suya y mis ojos le mataban con la mirada. Tennesse seguía con la mano levantada y Lester Flichter al parecer quería decirme algo, un segundo ¡Quería decirme algo!

Solté a Craig y apunté con el dedo directamente hacia él. Stanley había salido de la biblioteca y junto con Tucker siguió la dirección de mi dedo. Craig lo vio, Marsh no. Las cejas de Tucker se arquearon y sus labios desearon gritar victoria. Pero cuando Flichter abrió la boca no alcanzamos a entender nada. Vi como Maxter le daba un golpe en el brazo y la cara enojada que puso Lester me hizo pensar que su lazo de amistad los unía aún después de la muerte. También habló, no oímos nada. Parecía explicarle algo obvio porque Kinston se metió a la discusión, por sus señas supe que defendía a Lester.

— ¿También puede verlos Tucker? — preguntó el inoportuno de Stan

—Cállate maldito pedófilo — le grité, recordé lo que estaba por hacer antes de chocar con Peter y la sangre volvió a hervirme — ¡Espera a que hable con Ike!

—No puedes ir, ya tienes clase

— ¡Pero…! — Craig se deleitó con mi reacción, sabía que yo era incapaz de saltarme cualquier clase y mucho menos matemáticas — entonces tú irás a buscarle

—No me metas en tus problemas Broflovski — me contestó sacándome el dedo — yo aún tengo que hacer hablar al estúpido de Pentski

—Por Dios — exclamó Stan

— ¿No puedes decir nada más? — le pregunté muy ofendido — deja de tratarme como un maldito bicho raro o te parto la cara con más razón…

El timbre evitó que siguiera con mis insultos. Me acomodé la mochila en el hombro y tuve mucho cuidado de esquivar a Lester, Lauren y Maurice que seguían discutiendo. Craig rodó los ojos pero pude sentir el cambio de su aura. No era tan cabrón como decía, de lo contrario dejaría que los seis siguieran penando por ahí por el resto de la eternidad.

La clase me pareció eterna. Terminé los problemas a los diez minutos y tuve que aguantarme otra hora hasta que el maestro se apiadó de mí y me dejó salir. Suerte que era mi última clase. Salí de la escuela sin siquiera despedirme de Craig o Tennesse quienes intentaron llamar mi atención. Supe que Tucker me siguió porque a las dos cuadras salió de entre una calle y prácticamente me tiró al piso y se sentó sobre mí.

—No intentes impedirme matar a mi hermano — le grité

—Cálmate traductor que a mí me importa un carajo tu hermano

— ¿Traductor? — pregunté alzando una ceja, logrando zafarme de su cuerpo, sentándome a mitad de la banqueta

—Sí, traductor — afirmó él — al parecer tus dibujitos son la única comunicación posible con los fantasmas. Al menos eso es lo que me contaron Kinston y Flichter

—Pero ya te has comunicado — dije ofendido

—Con señas, pendejo — me contestó — pero no podrán contarnos toda su triste vida con señas

Fruncí el ceño. No tenía tiempo para sus problemas de comunicación. Me puse de pie, me sacudí el polvo y continué rumbo a la secundaria donde estudiaba mi hermano. Craig me siguió, sin hablar, pero insistiendo con la mirada. Esas eran sus peores insistencias. Sin embargo, no flaqueé.

Me planté frente a la puerta de salida y cuando ésta se abrió un mar de jóvenes llenos de hormonas y energía casi me aplasta. Busqué por todos lados y finalmente di con mi hermano. Estaba hablando con Georgie, el único de los góticos que aún no ha entrado a preparatoria ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos? Esto me olía todo a Stan, él durante un tiempo fue gótico y seguramente los sigue frecuentando.

— ¿Kyle? — exclamó Ike cuando me vio, muy contrariado. Al fijarse bien en mi seño fruncido supo el peligro que corría

Trató de huir. Se quedó estático un momento y luego arrancó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Me fue fácil alcanzarlo, aunque soy pequeño a comparación de mis compañeros no me comparo con un niño de secundaria. Georgie no se movió de ahí, solo miró fijamente a Craig quien no se me había despegado todavía.

Tuve que empujar a muchas personas y casi tiro a una maestra que trataba de abrir su auto pero lo alcancé. Lo tomé del gorro de su chaqueta y lo arrastré por la calle. Forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, trató de morderme pero yo me impuse.

— ¡Basta, Kyle! — Me gritó furibundo — ¿Qué más te da con quien salga?

— ¿Con Stan? — Le pregunté controlando mi ira, recordando que era mi hermano y debía protegerle, no golpearle la cara — ¿Con mi mejor amigo?

—Ya no es tu mejor amigo — me regresó — tú ya nada más te juntas con ese Craig Tucker. Yo no te digo nada porque estés enamorado de él

Mis mejillas ardieron furiosamente ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Craig? Eso era algo tan imposible, tan estúpido que debí haberle reclamado en el instante siguiente a que tuvo la osadía de insinuarlo. Más no pude. Me sentí como un criminal al que le han descubierto su crimen ¿Por qué sentía eso si Craig no era más que un amigo de reemplazo y puede que tuviera esa clasificación muy a fuerza? No es como si lo mirara y suspirara o cosas así.

Puede que esté por meterme en una cruzada muy peligrosa a su lado pero eso no significa que quiero que me robe un beso. Ike se vanaglorió con mi reacción, considerándola el argumento definitivo e inequívoco de su victoria. No te alegres tan pronto, canadiense estúpido.

—Me importa un carajo — contesté — vas a terminar con Stanley Marsh ahora mismo

— ¡No!

Lo siguiente que supe fue que terminé en el piso y algo caliente me escurría por la mejilla. Ike había sido capaz de tirarme un golpe. Craig me sostuvo y me ayudó ponerme de pie, se reía, y vaya que lo hacía.

—No puedo creerlo, Ike si da muy buenos golpes, eso te dejará una cicatriz

—Ha firmado su sentencia — dije limpiándome la mejilla con la manga de mi chaqueta — mamá me preguntará con quien me peleé y no le hará mucha gracia saber que su pequeño hijo es gay

—Eso es de cabrones Kyle — me dijo Craig dejando de reír de improviso — es una ley, no puedes incluir a tus padres en las peleas entre hermanos, eso es de maricas

—Entonces supongo que soy marica — contesté recobrando mi odio

—Déjalo ir, Kyle — me dijo Craig — ¿Qué ganas con matarle en este instante?

—Tienes razón — contesté parándome en seco — mejor mato a Stanley, le arranco los huevos y dejo que se desangre

—Sabes que eres incapaz de hacerle daño a tu mejor amigo

Demonios, Tucker, me conoces incluso mejor que yo mismo. Quizá tenía razón, necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo y qué mejor para distraerme que tratar de comunicarme con los muertos. Kinston nos había seguido y ahora arrastraba a Pentski por toda la calle. Los autos pasaban sin siquiera notarlos. Georgie siempre me pareció muy cercano a la muerte, más no por el hecho de ser un gótico, si no porque había algo en su aura, algo muy oscuro. Pero aquel día terminó de confirmar mis sospechas.

—Espero que no intenten hacer lo que piensan hacer — dijo alzando una ceja — sería algo suicida

—Y tu sabes tanto sobre los suicidios — dijo Craig, no le hizo nadad de gracia el comentario

De hecho, a Craig Tucker no le hacía gracia nada que tuviera que ver con su persona e incluyera la palabra "equivocado" porque él nunca se equivocaba, qué va. No lo digas frente a frente si deseas conservar tus dientes, podrías ahorrarte la cirugía de nariz si permitías que te diera un golpe.

— ¿Tu cómo sabes que pensamos hacer? — pregunté ¿Desde cuándo todos saben mis profundos secretos? — No he aceptado antes de hoy

—Pero te ha insistido mucho tiempo — ya comprendo, Georgie

Ike debe haberme escuchado en una de las múltiples visitas de Craig. Cierto, olvidé mencionar que le doy asesorías de matemáticas a unos chicos de primer año y a Tucker. Él siempre se quedaba en mi cuarto para joderme un rato. Pidiéndome una y otra vez ayuda para salvar las tristes y lúgubres almas de los seis. Maldito Ike y su maña de escuchar detrás de la puerta, aunque no pudo negar que tiene un oído magnífico. Pero ahora se ha incluido a la ecuación alguien que no tiene nada que ver. No tengo intenciones de permitir que un gótico juegue un poco con los muertos.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Georgie — contesté tomando a Tucker del brazo, cruzando la calle a la primera oportunidad

— ¿Deberíamos empezar con Pentski o con Flichter?

—Con Flichter — respondí de inmediato — él fue el primero en querer hablar

Esto va de mal en peor. Llevo dos horas, en una pequeña habitación al lado del estúpido Craig Tucker y no hemos logrado escuchar ni una sola oración salir de los labios de Lester. Si se lo preguntan, me negué a dibujar. No me miren así. No tienen idea de lo que dibujo. Muerte, sangre, destrucción, nada que se pueda traducir. Si es que mi función es la de traductor y no la de un desafortunado artista post muerte.

— ¡Carajo! — Exclamó Craig por millonésima vez, intentando tomar a Lester del cuello, pero el espíritu se le escurría de las manos — ¿Por qué no le pides a Kyle hacer un dibujo? Pero uno normal, cabrón, no un tipo hecho picadillo en la acera como la última vez

— ¿Cómo sabes que ese fue mi último dibujo? — inquirí contrariado

—Reviso tus cuadernos — me confesó. Yo alcé una ceja, pidiendo más datos — de acuerdo, me atrapaste. Averigüé cuál es tu combinación de casillero y cuanto entrabas a clase lo abría y hojeaba tus cuadernos y libros

— ¿Por qué? — soné tan calmado que lo espanté, no te preocupes, Craig. Yo también me espanté

—Porque necesitaba pistas para ayudarles

Su respuesta me decepcionó, por lo visto a Kinston también porque a pesar de que no pude oírla. Supe que soltó un suspiro. Regresé a mi trabajo, estábamos en mi cuarto y mi madre no tardaría de regresar del trabajo. No le agradaba mucho tener que pintar cabello y cortar puntas en la peluquería pero le pagaban muy bien. Hay algo que le desagrada más que su trabajo, y eso es ver a Craig Tucker aquí.

—Creo que Maxter se ha hartado — comentó Tucker

Y sí, en efecto. Maurice estaba vuelto loco, quería arrojarle algo a Henderson pero no podía sostener nada, su mano atravesaba cualquier mueble. Tennesse seguía impasible, con la mano derecha levantada hacia mí. Cuando le miraba la agitaba en señal de saludo. Me parecía algo tan ingenuo que de vez en cuando le regresaba el gesto.

Pentski se estremeció y miró el piso, luego escuché la puerta de la casa. Alguien había entrado.

—Seguro es Ike — dijo Craig queriendo detenerme — no creo que un ladrón intente robar algo a las cuatro de la tarde

—Cierto — acepté, él sonrió y volvió a prestar su atención en Flichter — de todas maneras iré a ver. Quiero estar seguro

Craig apretó los dientes y golpeó el piso con el puño. Enójate Craig, me importa un carajo. Pasé por el pasillo sin fijarme realmente por donde iba y ahogué un grito cuando casi choco con Henderson. Demonios, no debí mostrarles donde vivía. Ahora que lo pensaba. Nunca creí posible que ellos pudieran abandonar la escuela. Eso solo significaba una cosa, su problema no era con la escuela ni algo que pasó allí. Simplemente se quedaron porque ahí murieron. De haber muerto en cualquier otro lado, no sé, una calle o edificio; se habrían quedado ahí por pura comodidad.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué no salieron? ¿Por qué se dejaron morir? Y sobre todo ¿Qué era esa sombra ardiente? Las tres preguntas fundamentales se borraron de mi cabeza cuando llegué a la sala sin hacer el menor ruido y me topé con algo desagradable.

Era Stanley. El cabrón de Stanley Marsh besando a mi hermanito. Mi dulce e inocente hermanito permitía que esos brazos lo estrecharan contra su cuerpo y que esos labios le robaran el aliento ¡¿Dónde estás poniendo la mano, Marsh?!

— ¡Ike! — exclamé incapaz de ver como la mano de Stan acariciaba el trasero de mi hermano

El terror inundó los ojos de ese hijo de puta, pero cuando estaba por darle un golpe Ike se interpuso al puro estilo de las películas cursis y románticas.

— ¡No le hagas nada! — vas a hacerme vomitar Ike

Hice una mueca y di un paso atrás. Los pasos de Craig resonaron en el pasillo y pronto bajaba las escaleras y me sujetaba. Stan se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta e hizo su mejor sonrisa falsa. Queriéndole restar importancia a un asunto trascendental.

—Venimos a decirte algo Kyle — dijo Stan

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué tu padre, Randy, se ha enamorado del mío? — casi le escupí las palabras

—Eso es demasiado enfermo hasta para Kenny — argumentó Marsh — se trata de otra cosa

—Es sobre los fantasmas — dijo feliz Ike

— ¡No te metas con los fantasmas! — grité enloquecido

—Muy tarde Kyle — me respondió groseramente — yo ya he tenido experiencias sobrenaturales mucho antes de que tu "don" se desarrollara. No soy tan débil como crees hermanito. Además, conozco a alguien capaz de ayudarles

Oficialmente he perdido la cabeza ¿Cómo pude pasar de tener una triste hora libre y entregar un trabajo en la sala de maestros a caminar a durante el ocaso rumbo a casa de ese gótico Georgie? Craig había encendido un cigarrillo y hablaba con Marsh sobre futbol americano. Disfrutaba hacerme esto. No hablaba con Stan porque de verdad le interesara su opinión sobre los broncos de Denver, si no porque deseaba verme rabiar. Pues no le voy a dar la puta satisfacción.

—Hermano — me habló Ike — ¿Por qué no piensas un poco sobre…Stan y yo?

— ¿Hay algo que amerite pensarse?

—Yo lo amo

Me detuve en seco ¿Amor? ¿Cómo podía hablar del amor con tanta naturalidad y seguridad?

—Es verdad, hermano — me insistió — solo, déjame demostrártelo

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dejando que te folle?

—Stan sería incapaz de hacer algo que yo no le permita

—Y eso es lo que me preocupa — exclamé — eres capaz de permitírselo

Su ceño se frunció, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada porque la casa de ese chico apareció frente nuestro. Y ahí estaba Georgie, con su misma cara inexpresiva, sus ojos delineados de negro y sus labios del mismo color. Se hizo a un lado sin siquiera saludarnos. Ike y Stan dieron un paso al frente, entrando juntos a la casa. Me giré y vi a Craig con la esperanza de que me dijera que esto era algo estúpido y que debíamos regresar a mi casa con los seis. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí con la misma intensidad con la que vio las llamas consumir aquel árbol.

—Perdón por la tardanza Georgie — dijo Ike mientras Craig y yo barríamos con la mirada el cuarto de ese chico, tan lúgubre, tan… ¿Acaso olía a tabaco? — pero Kyle no quería venir

—Esto es algo estúpido — dije rodando los ojos — un par de velas negras y una ambiente asfixiante estilo películas de terror no va a ayudarnos

Georgie no dijo nada. Es más, dudo que este respirando en este momento, se ve tan inmutable. Tragué saliva al tiempo que Stan, Ike y Craig se sentaban formando un círculo que incluía al gótico. Soltó un bufido y me senté entre Tucker y Marsh.

— ¿Por qué no están aquí los otros góticos? — finalmente una pregunta inteligente, gracias Craig

—Ellos nunca han querido leer el Heptagrama — dijo Georgie — creen que el Necronomicón es lo único interesante en el mundo. No los culpo, yo tampoco tomaba muy enserio el Heptagrama hasta que ocurrió el accidente. Fue toda una noticia, en todos los periódicos culpaban al primero que se les ocurría pero ninguno fue capaz de darse cuenta de la verdadera causa de éste

— ¿Y tú sabes la causa? — Pregunté burlonamente — ¿Cómo vas a saberla?

— ¿Viste algo antes de que el árbol se quemara?

La pregunta me dejó sin aire. Sí, lo había visto. Aquella sombra amorfa hizo eco en mis recuerdos pero no logré articular palabras. Ni siquiera me digné a mover la cabeza.

—Yo sí la vi — se me adelantó Craig — segundos antes de que empezara a quemarse una sombra se paseó por el árbol

Los ojos de Ike, Stan y Georgie se clavaron en mí, a la espera de una respuesta. Yo no pude hacer nada más que asentir, sin dar más detalles. Craig ya había dicho justo lo necesario.

— ¿Tenía alguna forma específica?

Craig y yo parpadeamos unos segundos, nos dirigimos una mirada. Ambos sabíamos lo que vimos, fue algo parecido a un mono con dos brazos largos y dos garras al final de cada uno. Pero por alguna razón mentimos justo al mismo tiempo.

—No — dijimos al unísono — era algo amorfo

—Lo suponía — dijo Georgie hablando como si fuera un experto

Se puso de pie, rompiendo el círculo. Una corriente de aire se coló por la ventana e hizo bailar a las cortinas. Revisó algunas cosas de su librero y regresó con el libro negro que reconocí como el Necronomicón, pero no lo tomó, se limitó a abrirlo y sacar una sola hoja maltratada por el tiempo. Estaba perfectamente cortada, no era de ese libro, solo fue colocada ahí para protegerla. Regresó y puso la hoja en el centro del círculo. Era una estrella con siete picos. Dentro de cada uno de ellos había cuatro líneas. Tenía diversos dibujos con colores negros y rojos. Algunas palabras estaban en un color rojo y otras en un azul intenso. Después me enteraría de su significado. Las azules eran las virtudes, las rojas los pecados.

—Este es el Heptagrama — dijo Georgie — un poema compuesto de siete estrofas con cuatro versos cada uno. Se dice que habla sobre una maldición que azotará a la humanidad

— ¿Una maldición? — preguntó Ike y pude darme cuenta de lo asustado que estaba

—Es imposible — dije más con intenciones de calmar a mi hermano que porque lo creyera así

—No lo es — Georgie fruncía más el ceño conforme hablaba — puede parecer un montón de rimas sin sentido pero describe la muerte de los seis

Sostuvo el Heptagrama con el mismo respeto que los cristianos más devotos sostienen la biblia. Pasó su blanca mano por la superficie y comenzó a leer. Moviendo el papel cuando era necesario voltear la estrella.

"_Desde la creación del mundo_

_Dos fuerzas se han disputado_

_El control de los hombres _

_Y que alaben sus hombres_

…

_Cuando los polos opuestos choquen_

_Terribles cosas pasarán_

_Y los virtuosos más débiles _

_En llamas arderán_

…

_La envida carcomerá_

_La más amable caridad_

_La ira destrozará_

_La paciencia sin piedad_

…

_La soberbia humillará _

_Y matará la humildad_

_La lujuria seducirá_

_Y manchará la castidad_

…

_La avaricia codiciará_

_La sencillez de su alma_

_La gula eliminará_

_La templanza y libertad_

…

_Por último caerá_

_Los que por el corazón se dejaron guiar_

_Porque la pereza enamorará_

_Cualquier laboriosidad_

…

_Busca en las esquinas_

_Por donde corren las hormigas_

_Pues la virtud encontrarás_

_Solo si el pecado acepta"_

— ¿En llamas arderán? — repitió Marsh con un nudo en la garganta

Miré a mi derecha. Los seis se habían quedado congelados, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. En sus ojos cristalinos y trasparentes pude ver su terror agonizante. La sombra ¿Era el verdugo de sus vidas? Ellos eran los virtuosos más débiles.

—Pero son seis — apuntó Craig, cierto, no lo había pensado

—Precisamente por eso debemos darnos prisa — dijo Georgie — aún podemos salvar la vida del séptimo

No. Eso ha superado mis límites.

Me puse de pie, sentí la mano de Ike tomar la mía. No le escuché. Solo vi sus labios moverse unos segundos antes de perder el conocimiento. Flichter. Fue él el pendejo que intentó entrar a mi cuerpo ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta que eso no funciona en mí? Lo intentó dos veces en el pasado y ambas lo expulsé con arcadas asfixiantes. Alguien sujetó mi cabello al tiempo que volvía el estómago sobre la alfombra del cuarto de Georgie. Era Craig, me limpió la boca y me dijo algo. Aún no recuperaba el sentido del oído.

—Cielos, Broflovski ¿Quién fue el genio, Pentski?

—Lester — contesté saboreando la mierda en mi boca — ¿Qué tienes en contra de Pentski? Sabes, quizá… Georgie tenga razón

Otra arcada. Craig me limpió ahora el sudor de mi frente.

—Flichter no reacciona así por nada y lo sabes, Craig — insistí — debemos haber dado en el blanco

Georgie esbozó lo que creí era una sonrisa.

—Ahora dime genio — le reté — ¿Cuál supones que es el siguiente paso?

—El poema no habla sobre cómo detenerlo, es muy escueto. Quizá si averiguamos quien fue el detonante, es decir el pecado, sabremos que tanto influye en la virtud. Los anteriores podrían darnos una idea sobre quién es el séptimo pecado y quien la séptima virtud

—Algo dice de las hormigas — dijo Craig — ¿Si el pecado acepta? ¿Acepta qué?

—Tendríamos que preguntarles a ellos — dije mirando a lo seis, ya estaban un poco más tranquilos pero podía verlos temblar a pesar de no ser sólidos

Eso solo significaba una cosa. Tendría que volver a dibujar.

— ¿Conoces alguna forma de hablar con los muertos? — preguntó Craig alentador

—Investigué un poco sobre el Heptagrama — empezó Georgie — las leyes con los espíritus víctimas de esa maldición son un poco diferentes a las normales. Leí en un libro de magia negra que la primera ley es que nunca podrás tener una comunicación directa

¿Había leyes de los espíritus "normales"?

—Gracias pero creo que eso ya lo sabían — dijo Ike sarcástico ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…me hice daño? — ¿Algo más interesante que sepas, Georgie?

—La segunda es que no pueden llevarnos directamente a ningún lugar. Nosotros debemos averiguar a donde quieren ir — continuó el gótico

— ¿Y a donde tendrían que llevarnos? — preguntó Stan ¿Desde cuándo estás incluido, Marsh?

—Al lugar donde se encontraron con el pecado — dijo Georgie armando las piezas del rompecabezas — es más simple de lo que creen. La tercera ley dice que la única manera de establecer un contacto directo con el espíritu es ir al lugar donde se selló su muerte y encontrar un objeto que contenga el recuerdo

—Has visto demasiadas películas — dijo Craig — ¿Un objeto que contenga un recuerdo?

—Aunque te rías — dijo Georgie sin hacerle caso a las risas de Tucker — con ese objeto sabremos absolutamente todo de él y qué hizo antes de morir

—Vaya — dije — así que solo debo exponer mi integridad física de nuevo. Supongo que habrá riesgos cuando demos con el objeto

—Sí, los hay — confirmó Georgie — pero todo en la vida tiene riesgos

Solté un suspiro. Hasta que decía algo en lo que estábamos de acuerdo.

—Hay una última ley

Miré a Georgie como suplicando que no fuera algo realmente malo, no podría soportar que alguno de esos fantasmas trata de entrar a mi cuerpo de nuevo.

—Cuando ellos lleguen a la luz. Jamás podrán regresar, aunque quieran

— ¿Por qué querrían regresar? — preguntó Stan

—Mientras más avancemos las probabilidades de encontrarnos con la sombra amorfa son mayores. Y dudo que podamos desafiarla solos

— ¿Quién les ha dicho que están incluidos? Esto nos compete solo a Craig y a mi — exclamé cansado de tanta palabrería inútil — ni siquiera pueden ver a Tennesse saludándoles

—Ese chico Tennesse siempre me dio miedo — admitió Marsh — y nunca le regresé el saludo

Insensible maldito. Me di la vuelta y salí de ahí antes de que a mi hermano se le ocurriera salir con otro comentario de oro. Craig me siguió. Qué novedad.

—Leyes de un libro estúpido — dije al aire más que a mi sigiloso acompañante — ¿Creen que esto es una de esas series? Podríamos lastimarnos gravemente

—Lo sé — dijo Craig sin preocupación — por eso mismo pienso que será divertido

Reí. No sé por qué pero reí. Craig Tucker era la única persona en el universo capaz de hacerme reír en una situación así. Podría jurar que Kinston nos miró y luego se sonrojó ¿Por qué? Demonios, siento mis mejillas arder. Eso no es normal, si fue una colegiala enamorada tal vez sí pero yo no soy… no estoy enamorado de nadie. Craig se me había acercado mucho y casi podía sentir su aliento. Era más alto que yo y cuando bajé la cabeza él bien podría haberme rodeado en un fuerte y romántico abrazo. No lo hizo, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sería darle el toque de la pareja trágica a esta película de terror.

— ¿Qué dices, Kyle? Estamos más cerca que nunca

—De acuerdo — cedí — pero déjame prepararme para lo que vaya a dibujar

— ¿Con quién empezaremos? — preguntó Craig viendo a los seis

Por primera vez dejé de preocuparme por Marsh, Georgie o el estúpido de mi hermano y vi a los muertos. Se veían más físicos que nunca, casi podía sentir las llamas que invadían los ojos verdes de Maxter o tocar los voluptuosos lentes de Pentski. Era el momento adecuado para ayudarles.

—Despídanse — susurré sin importarme estar a mitad de la calle, ya después de que el sol se ocultase, hablándole a la nada — porque mañana en la noche ya no serán seis. Y el primero en irse será Lester Flichter, por intentar hablar primero con nosotros. Creí que eso lo había decido ya

—Lester — repitió Craig como queriendo saber si estaba seguro — me agrada. Perdóname por querer estar seguro de tu decisión

Sonreí. Miré hacia atrás y pude ver como Ike volvía a besar a Marsh aprovechando la oscuridad ¿Acaso me creía ciego? Que pueda ver a los muertos no significa que dejen de importarme los vivos. Debería hacerle caso a Craig y Georgie, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Mañana empezará nuestra misión. Apagaremos brasa por brasa, buscando salvar un trozo de carbón de su fatal destino.

Craig tomó mi mano. Yo solo pude apretarla.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Quieren más escenas StanxIke? ¿O más escenas Cryle?**

**Estoy preparando la historia de Lester Flichter, no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero les prometo pensar en esta historia en cada momento libre que tenga. **

**Ya sabe, vivo de los reviews. No cuesta nada decir aunque sea una palabra o un pequeño comentario. Se los agradecería con mi alma. **


End file.
